The Tease
by ObsessiveCastleFan
Summary: He'd teased her last night, now it was her turn.


Based on an image I found on Tumblr, if you want to see the image you can find it by searching Tumblr, then my blog: obsessivecastlefan

* * *

He'd teased her last night, now it was her turn. As soon as they walked though the loft door she took his hand and lead him straight to the bedroom. When they entered he noticed there were several candles burning making the room glow just enough so that they could see but not too light.

"How did you…" She turned cutting him off by pressing her index finger to his lips.

"You where in control last night, now its my turn" Spinning him around quickly his legs touched the edge of the bed where he came to a stop. It was her turn and he was along for one hell of a ride.

"Just a few quick rules, one no talking and two no touching understood" A simple nod was all he could muster, it was the same two rules that he had used last night on her only she looked dead serious when she said them.

"Good" Releasing his hand she moved to take off his shirt before her hands landed on his belt. Undoing the buckle with precision she slide both boxers and pants done his legs and he lifted his legs to allow her to shove them off to the side. Seconds was all it took and he was naked before her completely at her mercy and along for the ride. Running her hads up his legs stopping at his waist she was right he was enjoying this. She was eye level with his length, he wasn't fully hard yet but he was close. Not even touching him yet he could feel her breath on his length and that's all it took for all the blood to be diverted down making him fully hardened. Removing a hand from his thigh and wrapping her slender hands around his base she began to slowly stroke him just enough to drive him to want more. The thing she loved about him was his size, all the rumors where him had been true, he was big and she loved that about him. Still stroking him at his base she removed the other hand from his waist and wrapped it around the front of his length. Using her thumb she spread the drop of pre come over the tip and his body shook with anticipation. Stroking him with both hands she found a rhythm both working back and forth at the same time and pace. Every stroke made more pre come leak from his tip of his length, which she used as her lube allowing her to quicken her pace. Looking up at him his eyes pleaded for more, know what he really wanted but it was her turn to tease him and she was not even close to being done. She stopped stroking him leaving one hand at his base the other came up to tease his head. Squeezing hard she applied friction to just his sensitive tip knowing full well he was doing all he could to stay up right. He let out a breath and she knew what she was doing was working he was getting close and when he let out the second and saw his eyes close she stopped.

"Oh I forgot one rule, you cant come until I say you can" His eyes flew open and it was as if he was pleading with her. Removing her hands from his length she leaned forward, her mouth just an inch away from making contact with his tip. It was twitching in anticipation and she couldn't help but smile by what she was doing to him. Closing the distance she slowly wrapped her lips around just his tip and applied as much suction as possible creating a tight seal. Using her tongue she teased the head of his length tasting his pre come. Swirling her tongue she felt him jerk forward and she placed her hands on his thighs to hold him back knowing he wanted, no needed more. She continued to use her tongue to toy with him keeping her lips wrapped around just the tip it took everything in his power not to resist the need for more. Then she stopped and slowly drew her lips back letting his length spring free. Drawing in a breath she stood and pushed him back onto the bed. He moved back allowing his body to sit in the middle of the bed and propped him self up on his elbows just waiting for her next move. He was naked she was still dressed it was time to change that. Still standing at the edge of the bed she started by removing her shirt and then moved onto her jeans sliding them off and tossing them off to the side.

"Like what you see Castle" His month closed as fast as he had opened it remembering the rules that she had laid out. Standing before him in just a black bra and panties she knew he loved what he saw. Slowly she ran her hands up her stomach and over the fabric of the bra pushing her breasts up making them jiggle before sliding her hands around her back and undoing the bra. Not bothering to catch it she let it fall at her feet and slide her hands down to her waist. Gripping the lace on each side she leisurely slide it down her long legs keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Kicking them aside she crawled onto the bed and pushed his legs out into a wider v shape stopping at the end of this tights. Sliding her long legs forward along his body she tucked her cafes under his thighs leaving hers on top of his. Kate was right where she wanted to be, her wet heat was pressing almost sitting on top of his balls and somewhat pressing against the very base of his length.

"Lay back and put your arms above your head" Doing as she ordered to fell back completely on to the bed and extended his arms over his head. Looking down she watched his length twitch below her on his stomach. Taking her left hand she wrapped her hand around the middle of his length and began stroking him. Bringing her right hand up she placed it on her breasts and began playing with her hardened nipples. Moving her eyes she looked at him, saw his eyes watch her. Moving her hand a little faster she watched his eyes fall shut as she intensified her actions. Decided to tease him even more she started moving her hips rubbing her wet core against his balls letting him fell how wet she was for him.

"Fell that Castle, fell how wet I am for you" It worked because his chest was rising faster and his breathing was becoming heavier. She stilled not moving her hips anymore and let the hand on her chest fall to her side. He was close and with his eyes shut she knew he was doing everything in his power to not come. Increasing her speed she worked her had faster up and down his length making him let out a soft grunt.

"You want to come don't you" His eyes flew open and she saw the expression on his face, he wasn't going to last much longer. Stroking him even faster his eyes flew shut once again and she had him right where she wanted him. She kept pace stroking him as fast as her hand could move before and looked down at this length. Noticing all the pre come scatted around his stomach and tip she decided it was time. Working her hand up and down his length she kept her fast motions wanting him to be ready.

"You can come now baby" Saying it in such a soft and husky voice she was unsure if he had head her. His eyes were still shut and she kept her head down her eyes focused on his length wanted to see him explode after what she had done to him. She was about to repeat her self then she felt his balls tighten and he let out a primal grunt unable to stop him self. He came hard, Kate watched as he did shooting it up onto his chest and she never stopped stroking him, milking him for every last drop. A smile came to her lips she had teased him all right and she still stroked his softening length below her before releasing it letting it fall to his body. It was then that is eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Were even"


End file.
